The present disclosure relates to vehicle seats, and particularly to lock mechanisms for foldable vehicle seats. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to seat-back lock mechanisms for powered vehicle backrests, for an easy entry function in which the backrest is partly folded or a cargo (loading) function in which the backrest is fully folded.